Le procès
by Patdrue
Summary: -Draco Malefoy, vous êtes accusé d'avoir assassiné le Sauveur de la Communauté Magique, monsieur Harry Potter. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?


**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, et patati et patata. Lol. Tout est à J.! D'avance je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs qui se seront glissées dans cet OS. Aussi bien les fautes de frappes, d'orthographe, sur l'univers judiciaire etc. Merci de votre compréhension. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Pairing:**HP x DM, of course.

**Rating**: M. Par acquis de conscience.

**Genre**: Romance/Tragique. Encore une Death-Fic. Désolée!

Bonne lecture.

_** Le procès.**_

La salle est pleine à craquer, remplie de sorciers de sexes et d'âges différents. Le brouhaha et les murmures cessent avec l'entrée du Magenmagot. Ensuite, arrive l'accusé. Le brouhaha reprend. Un homme cri:

-À mort!

Le président tape sur la table avec son marteau en bois.

-Silence! Ou je fais évacuer la salle!

Les voix se taisent. Nul ne raterait le procès du siècle.

-Accusé, levez-vous.

L'accusé se lève. Ses cheveux lui arrivent aux épaules, ils ont l'air sens vie alors que l'accusé lui-même semble éteint. Les aurors ont libérés ses mains. Il en porte une à un médaillon à son cou. Le serre convulsivement.

-Draco Malefoy, vous êtes accusé d'avoir assassiné le Sauveur de la Communauté Magique, monsieur Harry Potter. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

-Rien, votre Honneur.

-Je laisse alors...

-Néanmoins, interromps Draco Malefoy, je voudrais rectifier quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Mon nom complet est: Draco Malefoy-Potter..

Des exclamations indignés s'élèvent. Le juge retape avec son marteau de bois.

-Silence! Ou je vais évacuer la salle.

Lui-même regarde Draco Malefoy l'air abasourdi, et furieux.

-Votre Honneur?

L'auror à la droite de l'accusé s'avance, un parchemin à la main. Il s'agit de Ronald Wealsey, le meilleur ami de la victime, Harry Potter. Le président s'adresse à la salle.

-J'ai sous les yeux le certificat de mariage de feu Harry Potter avec Draco Malefoy, établi le 3 juin 2005.

Les murmures reprennent. Ronald Weasley retourne à la droite de celui que nous devons maintenant appeler Draco Malefoy-Potter. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'accusé.

-Bien. Je laisse la parole à l'accusation.

Le procureur Ginny Weasley se lève, ses yeux jettent des éclairs et elle aborde un sourire cruel.

-Merci votre Honneur.

Elle se tourne vers Draco Malefoy-Potter, comme un félin fond sur sa proie.

-Monsieur Malefoy, depuis quand entreteniez-vous une relation avec Harry Potter?

L'accusé se penche légèrement, un sourire ironique aux lèvres et répond:

-Depuis le 9 mai 2003.

Ginny Weasley frémit. Il est de notoriété public qu'elle était encore en couple avec Harry Potter à cette époque. Elle accuse le choc.

-Et vous vous êtes mariés le 3 juin 2005, soit deux ans après. Qui en a eu l'idée?

-Nous deux.

-Qui en a parlé le premier?

-Lui et moi.

-Expliquez-vous monsieur Malefoy.

-Nous venions de faire l'amour. Je serrais son corps nu luisant de sueur contre le mien, tout aussi nu. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, il m'a alors répondu que lui aussi. À l'unisson, comme les battements de nos coeurs, l'un pour l'autre, nous avons dit: « Veux-tu unir ta vie à la mienne, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare? » Nous avons ris et répondu oui. Un mois plus tard, il s'appelait Harry Potter-Malefoy et moi Draco Malefoy-Potter.

-Depuis quand nourrissiez-vous le projet de le tuer?

Le coup fit mouche. Le regard de Draco Malefoy-Potter lance des éclairs.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer. Je l'aimais! Et je l'aime toujours.

Si un regard pouvait lancer des avadas kedavras, la procureur Ginny Weasley serait déjà morte.

-Monsieur Malefoy, expliquez-nous cette journée où vous avez tué votre mari.

-Je suis allé à Saint-Mangouste, comme chaque jour depuis 5 ans. Je l'ai réveillé d'un baiser sur les yeux, seul zone encore sensible chez lui, comme chaque jour. Je l'ai sorti du lit, pour le porter dans la baignoire où je l'ai lavé. J'ai essayé de réveiller son sexe en le masturbant mais ce fut inutile. Harry suivait le geste de ma main, le regard brillant de douleur et de honte. J'ai cessé ce mouvement qui, des années auparavant, l'aurait fait bander comme un malade.

Le procureur Ginny Weasley rougit. Le président aussi. L'accusé a parlé d'un mélange déroutant de sincérité simple et d'envie de choquer. Il fait une petite pause et reprend.

-Je l'ai sécher, habillé et placé dans un fauteuil roulant.

-Quand avez-vous décidé de tuer notre Sauveur?

-Je n'ai pas tué votre Sauveur mais mon mari, l'homme que j'aime. S'exclame l'accusé, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Monsieur Malefoy-Potter, gardez votre sang-froid! Procureur Weasley, reprenez, je vous prie.

-Merci Votre Honneur. Quand avez-vous décidé de le tuer monsieur Malefoy? Répondez à ma question!

-La veille au soir, j'y pensais. Au réveil, je savais que je le ferais.

-Qu'avez-fait après l'avoir placé dans un fauteuil roulant?

-Je l'ai emmené hors de sa chambre, hors de Saint-Mangouste.

-Et ce, alors que le règlement de l'hôpital l'interdit?

-Oui.

-Ensuite?

-Ensuite, je l'ai emmené se promener. Nous sommes brièvement allés nous recueillir sur la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore, il le voulait. Ensuite, je l'ai emmené sur l'îlot Rocheux.

-Monsieur Malefoy, l'état de monsieur Potter nécessitait un branchement constant à des machines magiques, notamment pour l'aider à respirer et provoquer les battements de son cœur. Qu'en avez-vous fait?

-J'ai réduit leur taille et non leur capacité et je les ai accrochés à son fauteuil.

-Donc, vous étiez sur l'îlot Rocheux, et...?

-Harry adore, enfin...adorait, cet endroit. Son regard s'est illuminé de bonheur.

-Qu'avez-vous fait?

-Un acte magique interdit.

-C'est à dire?

-Avec de l'argile de Barlow, je lui ai façonné un autre corps, une réplique exacte du sien, à la différence que celui-ci n'avait besoin ni de fauteuil, ni d'instruments, ni de rien. Et j'y ai transférer son esprit.

Des cris d'effroi parcourent la salle. La procureur a les yeux ronds.

-Saviez-vous que pour cela, vous risquez le Baiser du Détraqueur?

-Oui. Je l'ai fait pour lui.

-Vous avez transférer son esprit dans l'argile de Barlow, condamnant son corps à la mort. Et après?

-Après... Il lui a fallu un temps d'adaptation puis il s'est jeté sur moi, m'a embrassé comme un fou, comme jamais auparavant. Il s'est déshabillé et, tout nu, s'est jeté à l'eau. Il a toujours aimer nager. Il nageait si bien... Je me suis déshabillé à mon tour et je l'ai rejoint à l'eau où il m'a serré contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il m'a à nouveau embrassé, avec plus de douceur, de tendresse. Sa bouche s'est glissé sur le morceau de peau derrière mon lobe d'oreille. Puis il a glissé ses lèvres sur mon épaule, la ponctuant de baisers. Jamais ses baisers n'avaient été aussi sensuels, aussi provocants. Là, il a sourit et s'est exclamé, en rigolant: « Draco, je bande! » Je l'ai prit par la main et conduit sur la rive.

-Et...?

-Nous avons fait l'amour. Pendant des heures. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Cela faisait des années que sa paralysie était partial, le privant des sensations de désir et de plaisir. Quand il fut fatigué, nous nous sommes rhabillés. Je me suis appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, il est venu coller son dos à mon torse. Nous avons bu du champagne. Il adorait le champagne français. Et il a parlé.

-Qu'a-t-il dit?

- « Ce n'est que pour cette journée, mais je suis heureux Draco. Terriblement heureux. Je n'ai jamais désiré que cette vie. Venir ici, cet endroit magique, me baigner avec toi, te faire l'amour comme un fou et déguster un bonne flûte de champagne, appuyés comme ça. Toi contre un arbre, moi sur toi. Merci Draco. Merci mon amour de faire ça pour moi. À cause de moi, tu vas devoir fuir l'Angleterre, ta patrie. »

-Fuir l'Angleterre?

-Oui. Il ne voulait pas que je reste ici, risquant un procès et ses conséquences.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fuit?

L'accusé se redresse, sublime dans sa fierté.

-Parce que je ne suis pas un lâche.

-Que s'est-il passé par la suite?

-Je lui ai dit que je ferais tout pour lui, que je l'aime à la folie. Nous nous sommes levés et sommes retournés sur la plage. Je l'ai enlacé par derrière, ma tête posé sur son épaule, mes mains autour de sa taille, les siennes sur les miennes. Nous avons regardé le soleil se coucher. Il a toujours aimé ce spectacle. Une fois le soleil disparût, effet d'optique qui nous le faisais voir dans l'eau, j'ai déshabillé Harry, lentement, et tout aussi tendrement, nous avons refais l'amour. Pour la première fois, je l'ai laissé me prendre. Ce fut notre dernière nuit d'amour.

-Vous avez fait l'amour toute la nuit?

-Oui. Au lever du soleil, il m'a dit: « C'est l'heure. » « Non. »lui ais-je répondu. « Je voudrais avoir encore tellement plus de temps avec toi. » « On en voudra toujours plus. Je t'aime Draco. Avec toi, j'ai connu le bonheur parfait. Cette journée m'a fait oublier ces 3 ans de cauchemar. Fais-le, je t'en prie. »

-Et vous avez...

-J'ai lié ma main à la sienne. J'ai ôté nos alliances et lui ai remit au doigt la mienne, plaçant la sienne au mien. Nous sommes retournés près du fauteuil où se trouvait son ancien corps. Je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois et j'ai re-transférer son esprit dans son corps véritable, tandis que l'autre se décomposait. Son vieux corps rouvrit les yeux. Il me regarda une dernière fois et ses émeraudes se fermèrent définitivement sur le monde, à 21h46.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait après?

-Je l'ai ramené à Saint-Mangouste en informant le médicomage de l'heure de son décès.

-Et ils ont découverts que sa morte était due à la magie.

-Entre-temps, je suis allé me dénoncer aux aurors. À votre frère, plus précisément, l'agent Ronald Weasley.

-Vous a-t-il proposé de fuir?

Le procureur Ginny Weasley ne quitte pas l'accusé du regard. Il est de notoriété publique que son frère et elle se sont fâchés et qu'elle n'attend qu'une occasion pour se venger.

-Absolument pas! L'agent Ronadl Weasley est l'auror le plus intègre que je connaisse. Il m'a enfermé et prévenu qui de droit.

Si l'accusé ment, il le fait avec une conviction déroutante.

-Je n'ai plus d'autres questions votre Honneur.

-Accusé, retournez à votre place. Madame la Procureur?

-L'accusation appelle à la barre la médicomage Hermione Weasley.

Une grande brune se lève et se dirige à la barre.

-Levez la main gauche et dites je le jure.

Le témoin lève la main gauche.

-Je le jure.

Et s'assied. La procureur s'avance, l'air maussade. Elle et Ginny Weasley ne sont plus amies depuis la Brouille.

-Vous vous appelez bien Hermione Jane Weasley née Granger?

-Oui.

Née le 23 mai 1988 à 02h01, dans un hôpital moldu de Londres.

-Oui.

-Vos parents sont bien des moldus, John et Emma Granger?

-Oui.

-Vous avez bien épouser monsieur Ronald Weasley le 23 juin 2007.

-C'est exact.

-Racontez-nous l'évolution de la paralysie de monsieur Harry Potter.

-Monsieur Harry Potter est arrivé à Saint-Mangouste le 15 août 2003. Il se plaignait d'une gène à priori absurde, depuis une semiane, son pied était endormi.

-Le droit ou le gauche?

-Le gauche.

-Continuez.

-L'examen de son pied ne révéla rien. Je lui prescrit une crème pour réveiller son pied. Deux jours après, il revenait pour l'autre pied. Je fis tous les examens possibles et imaginables, mais ne trouvais rien. Deux jours plus tard, l'endormissement de ses pieds avait disparu.

-Quand revint-il consulter?

-Un mois après sa première visite. Il ne pouvait plus marcher.

-Comment s'en était-il aperçu?

-Il était au travail et...

-Quel était-il?

-Avocat avec monsieur Malefoy-Potter. Donc, il était en rendez-vous avec un client et le raccompagnait quand il est tombé. Après plusieurs tentatives pour se relever, il demanda de l'aide. Monsieur Malefoy-Potter décida alors de nous le ramener. Après plusieurs examens, je ne trouvais toujours rien. Harry envoya alors Draco chez eux pour aller chercher du change. C'était un prétexte car il voulait rester seul avec moi.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi?

La procureur semble insinuer quelque chose, de façon bien peu subtile. Son frère, l'auror Ronald Weasley, serre les poings. Madame Hermione Weasley continue.

-Il voulait me parler seul à seul.

-Que vous dit-il?

-Quelques mois auparavant, il s'était battu contre Lord Voldemort le tua. Mais avant de mourir, Voldemort eut le temps de lui jeter un dernier sort de couleur jaune citron. Il n'y avait accorder que peu d'importance vu qu'il n'avait constater aucune conséquence. Cependant, il se demandait si ça ne pouvait pas être la cause de sa soudaine paralysie. Après plusieurs recherches, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une variante du Petrificus Totalus. Le sort aurait dut avoir un effet immédiat, mais Voldemort l'a lancé après avoir reçu l'Avada Kedavra, contre lequel il lutta une seconde. Il était agonisant, donc moins fort.

-Le sort à donc affecté monsieur Potter de façon progressive.

-Exactement. Quand il est arrivé à Saint-Mangouste, la paralysie l'avait atteint aux genoux. Je l'hospitalisais une semaine et essayait plusieurs traitements et contre-sorts, malheureusement sans effets.

-Était-ce pas manque de puissance magique?

-Absolument. Voldemort était un sorcier bien plus puissant que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Harry essaya lui aussi, en combinant nos puissances mais ce fut en vain. Et pourtant Harry était bien plus puissant que Voldemort vu qu'il le tua.

-Qu'avez-vous fait?

-Je l'ai laissé rentrer chez lui au bout d'une semaine. En chaise roulante. Il venait chaque semaine pour un contrôle.

-Monsieur Malefoy l'accompagnait-il?

-À chaque visite, mais il restait dans la salle d'attente.

-Parce qu'un rendez-vous entre le médicomage et son patient est confidentiel et que je voulais voir Harry seul à seul.

-A-t-il discuter votre décision?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Que ce passait-il durant vos entretiens?

-Je contrôlais l'étendue de sa paralysie qui progressait petit à petit. Et Harry se confiait à moi.

-Que vous confiait-il? Des problèmes de couple?

-Harry pleurait. Pendant plus d'une heure, il pleurait serrer contre moi.

-Il pleurait? Pourquoi?

-Le procès de paralysie ne se faisait pas sans douleur. Harry souffrait le martyr et profitait de me voir en parler et pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que Draco sache sa douleur physique. Je lui prescrits des anti-douleur mais rien n'y fit, il souffrit le martyr.

-Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que monsieur Malefoy soit au courant? Craignait-il pour sa vie?

-Absolument pas. Il refusait juste que monsieur Malefoy-Potter n'ai pas à se préoccuper de ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui. Draco encore moins.

-Vous dîtes « Draco encore moins ». Pourquoi?

-Parce que Draco était l'amour de sa vie. Harry culpabilisait d'être pour lui, comme il le disait, une charge.

-Monsieur Malefoy vous a-t-il déjà donner l'impression que monsieur Potter était une charge pour lui?

-Jamais.

-Pas une seule fois alors qu'il dût arrêter de travailler?

-Pas une seule fois. Draco était dévoué corps et âme à Harry. Il aurait donner sa vie pour lui.

-Et lui a pourtant ôter la sienne.

-Sa paralysie était incurable. Son état ne faisait qu'empirer et sa douleur avec. Les derniers jours, il ne pouvait plus dormir qu'artificiellement. Draco ne l'a pas tué, il l'a libéré. Il lui a donné la plus belle et la plus désintéressée des preuves d'amour. Le garder auprès de lui, ainsi, eut été égoïste.

-Pas d'autres questions monsieur le juge.

-Monsieur Malefoy-Potter, vous avez décidé de comparaître sans avocat et de vous défendre seul. Le témoin est à vous.

-Merci monsieur le juge.

L'accusé se lève et se dirige vers le témoin.

-Madame Weasley, si votre mari eut été dans le même état qu'était le mien, qu'auriez-vous fait?

-S'il me l'avait demandé, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

-Pas d'autres questions monsieur le juge.

-L'accusation a-t-elle d'autres témoins?

-Pas d'autres témoins monsieur le juge.

-La défense?

-La défense appelle à la barre l'agent Ronald Weasley.

L'agent Ronald Weasley arrive à la barre et prête serment.

-Monsieur Weasley, racontez-nous cette soirée du 22 juillet 2010.

-Je finissais mon service. Il manquait, très exactement trois minutes pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. On a frapper à la porte de mon bureau et est apparu Draco Malefoy-Potter. Il est venu m'apporter la terrible nouvelle de la mort de mon meilleur ami. Je lui ai demandé à quoi était-ce dû et il m'avoua avoir mit fins aux jours d'Harry.

-Quelle fut votre réaction?

-Au début, je ne l'ai pas cru. Ensuite, quand j'ai réaliser, je lui ai coller mon poing dans la figure.

-Pourquoi était-il venu vous voir?

L'accusé établit une nette différence entre son rôle d'avocat et son statut d'accusé.

-Il venait se dénoncer et voulait que ce soit moi, le meilleur ami d'Harry, qui l'arrête. J'ai donc fait ce qu'il voulait.

-Merci. Pas d'autres questions monsieur le juge.

-Le témoin est à l'accusation.

Le procureur Ginny Weasley se lève et se dirige vers le témoin, l'air mauvais.

-Monsieur Weasley, vous dîtes que monsieur Malefoy s'est dénoncé de son plein gré?

-C'est exact.

-Qu'avez-vous ressenti à l'annonce de l'assassinat de votre meilleur ami?

-Je n'y ai, tout d'abord pas cru, puis j'en ai voulu à monsieur Malefoy-Potter avant de comprendre-

-Comprendre quoi?

-Qu'il avait agi par amour. L'état d'Harry ne faisait qu'empirer, aucune guérison n'était possible. Le garder en vie eut été égoïste. Et comme vous l'a dit mon épouse auparavant, Harry souffrait le martyr. Non, il ne l'a pas assassiné, mais bel et bien libéré.

-Monsieur Weasley, quand vous avez, comme vous dîtes, réalisé le geste de monsieur Malefoy, ne lui avez-vous pas proposé de fuir?

-Absolument pas.

-Monsieur Malefoy est-il votre ami?

-Oui.

-Tout comme l'était monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir? Vous saviez pertinemment que monsieur Potter n'aurait pas aimé le voir ici, jugé de tous et sûrement condamné à Azkaban.

-Je ne lui ai pas proposer parce que monsieur Malefoy-Potter est venu se rendre de son plein gré, qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et que mon devoir d'auror était de l'arrêter.

-N'avez-vous pas essayer de le persuader du contraire? Transplaner est si facile...

-Objection votre honneur! Les questions de l'accusation vise directement l'intégrité du témoin et n'a plus à voir avec l'affaire qui nous occupe. S'exclame l'accusé-avocat en se levant.

-Objection relevée. Que l'accusation s'en tienne aux faits.

-Bien Votre Honneur. Pas d'autres questions.

-La défense a-t-elle d'autre témoins?

-La défense appelle à la barre le professeur Severus Snape.

Le professeur Snape s'avance à la barre et prête serment. Tous les anciens de Poudlard reconnaissent l'ancien professeur de Potions devenu spécialiste dans l'adaptation magique des technologies médicales moldues et, accessoirement, ex persécuteur d'Harry Potter. L'accusé se lève et questionne.

-Professeur Snape, vous êtes bien l'homme qui a adapté à la magie les machines qui permettaient à Harry Potter-Malefoy de vivre?

-Absolument.

-Vous les avez inventés pour lui, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact.

-Parlez-nous de votre dernière adaptation.

-Hé bien, voyez-vous, les moldus ont inventés une machine qui, relié a une autre machine, appelée ordinateur, et le cerveau, permet de communiquer. Cette machine est, chez eux, encore basique mais j'ai réussi à l'améliorer.

-Expliquez-vous, je vous prie.

-Le cerveau de monsieur Potter-Malefoy était relié à une plume qui transcrivait ses pensées sur un parchemin.

-Monsieur Potter-Malefoy était donc en mesure de communiquer?

-Tout à fait.

-Merci, professeur Snape. Pas d'autes questions.

-Le témoin est à l'accusation.

-Merci monsieur le juge. Professeur Snape, pourquoi avez-vous abandonner l'enseignement pour adapter des inventions moldus au monde magique?

-Vous êtes très mal informé mademoiselle Weasley. Je suis toujours professeur de potions à Poudlard. Je pensais que vous feriez votre métier avec plus de sérieux que vous ne faisiez vos devoirs de potions.

Le procureur Ginny Weasley rougit tandis que le juge se mord la lèvre inférieur, l'air gêné de quelqu'un qui se retient de rire. Le professeur Snape à l'air fier de lui.

-Pourquoi cette double activité?

-Parce qu'adopté la technologie moldue nécessite une intelligence supérieure et que messieurs Malefoy-Potter et Potter-Malefoy me l'avaient demandés.

-Pourquoi vous?

-Je vous l'ai dis, il faut être exceptionnellement intelligent. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

-Pourquoi avez-vous acceptez?

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi vous, Severus Snape, ennemi juré de James Potter? Pourquoi vous qui avez harceler Harry au long de sa scolarité, avez-vous acceptez de lui rendre service?

-J'ai accepter en souvenir d'une femme que j'ai aimer, Lili Potter, en souvenir d'un homme au courage exemplaire, bien que nous ayons été ennemis, mais aussi pour rendre service au garçon à qui je devais vie et liberté. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepter. Sans oublier l'homme qui partage ma vie, Sirius Black.

Severus Snape en couple? Avec Sirius Black? Décidément, c'est le procès des révélations.

-Pas d'autres questions monsieur le juge.

-La défense a-t-elle d'autres témoins?

-Pas d'autres témoins Votre Honneur.

-Nous allons maintenant entendre les plaidoiries. La parole est à l'accusation.

-Merci monsieur le juge.

Madame la procureur se lève et se dirige vers les jurés.

-Messieurs-dames les jurés, nous sommes ici pour juger monsieur Draco Malefoy. En ne tenant pas compte de ses ascendants mangemorts. Nous sommes ici pour juger un homme qui a, en son âme et conscience, ôter la vie à l'homme qu'il avait épousé, à l'homme qui nous à sauvé du joug de Qui-Vous-Savez. Monsieur Harry Potter mort, monsieur Malefoy hérite de son immense fortune. Bénédiction quand on sait que tous les bien des Malefoy ont été confisqués par la justice. La mort d'Harry Potter n'est pas, comme on a voulu nous le faire croire, un acte d'amour ou de libération mais bel et bien un assassinat, avec préméditation. Le parquet recquiert contre monsieur Malefoy la peine capitale, la mort par guillotine.

-La parole est maintenant à la défense.

-Merci monsieur le juge.

Maître Draco Malefoy-Potter se lève, dans toute sa superbe. Ce n'est plus l'accusé, c'est l'avocat.

-Messieurs-dames les jurés, monsieur le juge. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je n'avais aucune intention de me défendre. Je ne comptais appeler aucun témoin à la barre. Je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour sa mémoire, à Lui. Harry. Avant que vous ne décidiez de mon sort, je voulais vous lire une lettre.

_ « Draco._

_ Mon amour. Mille mots flottent dans ma tête. J'ai tant de chose à te dire, à t'avouer._

_ Je commencerais par te remercier. De ton soutien inconditionnel depuis le début. Non pas de ma maladie mais de notre histoire. Quand nous sommes devenus amis, et quand nous sommes devenus amants, tu as fais preuve d'un soutien exceptionnel à mon égard._

_ Quand le sort de Voldemort à commencer à faire effet, tu as fais preuve d'une patience et d'une dévotion que je ne peux que qualifier d'exceptionnelle. Je sais que cela, tu l'as fait par amour. Et aujourd'hui, mon coeur, je te demande la plus grande, la plus forte et la plus terrible preuve d'amour._

_ Je souffre. De ne plus te prouver mon amour, de ne plus pouvoir honorer ton corps de rêve. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir ressentir à nouveau tes baisers. Pas ceux que je sens encore chaque matins, sur mes paupières, mais les vrais, les passionnés. Ceux d'avant._

_ Mais la douleur est aussi physique. Je t'ai toujours dit que je ne souffrais pas. Je t'ai menti. Depuis tant de temps, je te ments. Parce que tu étais déjà bien assez inquiet comme ça._

_ Draco, mon amour, mon corps et ma tête sont au bout du rouleau. Tu me diras que non, je sais que tu ne peux pas, que tu ne veux pas, mais je suis sûr que tu le feras. Tue-moi! Draco, je t'en supplie. Débranches les machines qui me font vivre. Permets-moi de partir avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Je t'en conjure._

_ Ce serait tellement plus facile si je ne t'aimais pas autant..._

_ Tiens éternellement, dans la vie comme dans la mort._

_ Ton Harry Potter-Malefoy. »_

Voilà. Vous pouvez lire cette lettre autant de fois que vous voulez, me condamner à mourir. Pour être honnête, je n'en ai que faire. La vie sans lui ne m'intéresse pas. Je lui ai offert une dernière journée de bonheur et j'ai fais ce qu'il voulait. Je suis en paix avec moi-même.

L'accusé se rassied et le jury sort pour délibérer, ce qui ne dure que trente petites minutes.

-Après délibération, le jury, à l'unanimité, déclare le prévenu Draco Malefoy-Potter, non-coupable du crime qui lui est imputé. Monsieur Malefoy-Potter, au nom de chaque membre de ce jury, je vous exprime notre admiration pour votre geste, ainsi que nos condoléances les plus sincères.

Le juge frappe de son marteau.

-Monsieur Draco Malefoy-Potter, vous êtes libres. Le parquet à trente jours pour faire appel. La séance est levée.

Draco Malefoy-Potter sort de la salle, entouré de ses amis. Il semble porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le procureur Ginny Weasley sort, folle de rage. Ici Patdrue, pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

Fin!


End file.
